This research is designed to expand and thoroughly analyze an existing longitudinal and cross-sequential data set on retirement and adaptation to aging. The proposed study will further analyze three waves of data gathered between 1975 and 1979, and will add two more times of measurement to the data set. This total of five waves of measurement will cover four two-year increments, which will provide a sound data base from which to analyze the imapct of retirement, widowhood, changes in health, and changes in income on adaptation to aging. The proposed study has two additional objectives: 1) to refine the methodology necessary to analyze and interpret change data, and 2) to give further attention to analyses begun with three waves of data, especially in the areas of preparation for retirement, early retirement, couples' adjustment to aging and retirement, predictors of mortality, and adjustment to widowhood.